Bohemian Rhapsody
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: Every legend has a beginning. This legend is both the end and the beginning of a Saga that knows no bounds and will continue for as long as those names following after her are remembered. Yet her name was forgotten. Now is the time for the Legend to return to make herself known once more. / Post MGSV-TPP
1. Liquid Night:Prologue

_Disclaimer: Metal Gear, Fate/Zero and Bohemian Rhapsody belong to there respective owners, farther information in the A/N at the bottom_

* * *

A storm was brewing, wind rustled the leafs, lightning parted the sky. Hours passed but the storm raged on destroying that which human clung onto.

Trees were uprooted, rivers flooded, the earth was washed away.

Admits that chaos, admits the storm a solitary dark building, standing tall atop a lone hill. No other building was standing out as much as this mansion.

It was dark, except one light shining trough a single window.

On the other side of the glass, inside the room sat a man on the floor. He was battered and bruised with veins popping out and pulsating on his face. He wore a hoody over his head covering his white hair while his reading eyes focused on the laptop laying before him on the ground.

Since he was born into this world everything around repulsed and scarred him, even now as an adult he couldn't help but feel afraid. The will to leave was as strong as his desire to fulfill his goals. But it wasn't important, right now he was reading an article from a friend of his. He received it from him before all this had started, having met at a bar close to a harbor on Puerto Rico.

It was about a secret private military organization close to the middle east, theories of the implications that such an organization sprung from out of nowhere and what it could mean for the future.

He scoffed, stopping himself from chuckling, his leg cramped up again so he shifted a little, laying down sideways in the process, ignoring the pulsing and throbbing beneath his skin.

A sigh escaped his lips and his eyes glossed over the article again. It hadn't been published yet, which showed in the way it was structured and worded, though it probably won't since everything written here were the words of an enthusiast heralding paid arms, but there was something that stood out more and more throughout the text, something that picked his interest:

Snake = **Big Boss**

Every time the article deviates from a news report was when the leader of that private military was mentioned.

Big Boss, the legendary Soldier, a man of many names and many accomplishments, but it was that last sentence that appeared enigmatic:

"There can only be one Snake. One Boss."

It was a statement that appeared out of place, though considering that this article was about an organization that was either called "Diamond Dogs" or "Outer Haven" then it didn't appear as cryptic.

His eyes wandered off the article towards the other side of the window where the storm rages without a care. He stumbled onto his feet, supporting more his right leg than his left which limped slightly while he walked towards the light switch, turning it off he slumped to the ground back on the floor laying down and falling asleep.

.

.

.

 _In the dream your vision was blurry, a field of white lilies surrounding you while the sky looked like it was about to cry. You were on your back,the grass soft, the smell of flowers and tears hurting your nostrils. Yet a question was still on your mind, why would the sky cry for you? Hadn't you fulfilled your duty? Didn't you save those who couldn't save themselves, protected the life everyone held dear?_

 _Then why was this bearded man, wearing an eye-patch over is right eye standing over you looking like he broke on the inside?_

 _Well, why shouldn't he? After all you were the one who forced him onto this path. He shouldn't cry, he shouldn't question where his loyalty laid, rather he should celebrate. He succeeded you, surpassed you and defeated a traitor._

 _He was going to be a hero and you…_

… _will be forgotten._

 _You wanted to tell him that it wasn't important how they felt, the two of you were soldiers after all, it was important how you could protect your everyday life and the people important to you._

 _You were_ _ **Snake**_ _. You became the Boss._

 _ **A shot was fired.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

When he woke up, he wasn't sure if what he had dreamed about was the result of that article he read or if he was slowly turning insane. None the less the tears wouldn't stop, yet he wouldn't allow the lord of the house to see them.

Whose life was put to an end?

What was the greater good?

That dream confused him, he didn't know how to feel about his ultimate goal anymore. He stood up and regretted it immediately once the pulsing and twitching of his veins became more frantic but for once he didn't fall to the ground, nor did he spit out his own blood.

He stood tall, though painful, facing the sun shining through the window. Or the illusion of it since the storm has not stopped clouding the skies.

"I see, so you are awake." an old man with a cane appeared inside of the room, his skin ash gray while his eyes appeared to be pitch black "I don't need to tell you that _it_ will take place tonight, don't be late." he watched the old man leave through the door, not bothering to tell him anything else. He stood in place, not feeling like moving for the moment.

Preparing himself he took deep breaths, inhaling, exhaling, not wavering in the following steps he did.

The house was as empty and lifeless as it was the night before, the walls decorated with paintings void of warmth filled with cold colors and morbid motives depicting the cruelty of the world aka the sins of War, World War II.

Bleak, inhuman.

Beside him on this seemingly endless showcase of human torture was a picture of him as a child – without color, dark and cold – a boy with more curly hair beside him, the old man standing behind them. Unchanging as the time went on, cold and void eyes just like nowadays, sitting on a chair while the boys held emotionless stares.

Slow moving feet, as well as time, light shining outside barely reaching the inside through the dark tree crowns. Light taps slowly dying in the corridors while memories of horror haunted this place and his mind.

While the flow of time moved with each step he took, he came to a halt once he saw a door. A colorless door barely opened to a small gap. He stood in front of the door many times before, wanting to meet, wanting to talk, but constantly stopping himself – at least that was the case until now.

Resolve and courage pumped from within through his nerves, he grabbed the knob greeting the occupant of the room with a warm smile.

A little girl too young to be kept in such a bleak and cold room, to innocent to wear the same face as the man in his dream…a little girl shouldn't be in a place like this. The room as it was could be described as empty and dark with only a chair, table and bed as interior. As hard as it sounded she had at least more than him.

The girl itself was covered in a purple theme. Purple hair with hints of black, a purple dress and shoes, though she had a red ribbon in her hair. Nothing extraordinary except for the color which anyone else made her look strange.

The thoughts within the dream came back to him, accidentally voiced his own "How can I protect our ordinary life if our lives wasn't ordinary to begin with?" he didn't receive an answer, though he didn't expect one. The girl just watched him, trotting closer to give him a hug however.

It should have been him. He should protect her, he should reassure her, he should embrace this girl who already lost the light in her eyes, her still slightly blue eyes which will turn into a dull purple if he didn't do anything. But he didn't do anything, he barely managed to kneel, letting the child do as she pleased while he held onto his emotions.

A single wish, a single desire, he would give it up if he could get stronger that way … but didn't. Without notice the girl put her hand into his belly pocket a white petal visible in her hand…He left the girl's room, leaving behind his regret, preparing for his fading life to burn up. He didn't want to give the old man the satisfaction of him arriving late, though his left arm and leg cramped up for a moment.

Noticing a faint light glowing on his hand, he saw the marks. Night fell, light disappeared. Ignoring everything when his eyes looked down the hall towards the dreaded door on the other side of the building down the stairs.

The gateway to hell was waiting for him, greeting first his nostrils with its foul scent and then his eardrums, with the sound of something slick moving against rock. In response his veins pulsated, nearly popping with the vigor it throbbed with, but he remained calm. He knew that whatever was waiting for him on the other side wasn't going to harm him yet.

Yet.

As if in trance he walked towards Hades mouth and entered the den of Gorgons without covering his eyes. He dared set the first foot on the cold stone staircase, feeling his resolve strengthen as well as weaken every time he was reminded of what usually reside inside of the pit, how it cleverly hid from his eyes.

The pain was constantly growing, numbing first the tips of his fingers and slowly creeping towards his heart. The sound of a gunshot echoed in his mind, the last thing he remembered from his dream.

How would Big Boss from the article face a situation like this? Would he laugh or stare down the lifeless eyes of the old man with as much hate as he did? As strange as it sounded he wanted to be like that man …no maybe it doesn't sound strange …but he would never be like that.

Big Boss, a mythos, a legend.

Too bad that he would never appear before him, but the thought was comforting. While he thought about it, the descend towards the old man wasn't as terrifying, imagining himself as Big Boss was invigorating.

The old man, as though he noticed his shift in resolution, looked up at him, yet didn't open his mouth. He stood still waiting in front of a circle with a pentagram in the middle, drawn with quicksilver, and a single piece of wood laying in the middle.

"You know what to do?" he nodded at the question, aware that the old man didn't care if he accomplished it or not- no, he knew that it was expected that he failed, that he died without giving a fight.

"Just chant the incantation and hope for the Servant to appear, right?" the old man sneered showing his disgustingly white teeth, he twitched at the sight refusing to step back however.

"Oh, but you are going to include a special line to the chant." a hollow laugh "Remember, since you are without a doubt the weakest, this will allow you to summon them into a specific class. This way you might even have the slightest of chances." the old man grinned showing his teeth once again while moving past him, handing him a rotten piece of paper. His knees buckled yet he refused to fall.

"Don't disappoint me."

He watched with half his good sight how the old man walked towards the stairs with his cane. It was a slow walk followed by a tock noise every time the cane hit the ground. Each tock reminiscent to the ticking of a clock. The time taken from him slowly passing in the clockwork of despair while the abominations of his past laughed at his misery. He would not allow his pain to foil everything, his pain wasn't important any longer.

He couldn't care less that the old man pretty much expected him to fall or die, why else would he go out of his way and give him something that _might_ help, he was going to do it anyway. So he chanted. A prayer on his lips with a sliver of hope. A wish, a desire, a wonder, a legend whoever, whatever was going to appear, he didn't care, he could call forth the devil himself. If it could help him to uphold that promise, his duty.

With blinding light and echoing gunshot, a legend appeared.

* * *

Liquid Night

* * *

There was a storm within the chamber, raging white, dispersing the darkness. A white dot flew within the winds, blasting without being hurt, never disappearing, petals dancing in the wind while, a white lily ascending to the highest throne forming into a pillar of light taking the shape of a frame of limitless honor. White spread, binding and forming a human body.

Sturdy, the embodiment of resolve, a warrior appeared from within the circle.

An aura of confident dispelling the loneliness within the dark. Wearing a suite of white purity and battle hardened gauntlets. Sharp face, blond hair tied in a low ponytail while five dog tags hung from her neck while analyzing eyes judged the room. Her eyes enhanced the sternness of her face, not allowing a hint of hesitation in her features while her broad shoulders seemed to carry more than just her frame.

The body hovered high in the air, reaching as far as the ceiling, yet once the storm passed she fell head first to the ground. Before colliding with the ground she turned around her body to land on all four limbs. Hair swaying, heart beating, light dying. Her face low, her body resting for but a second till she shot up her head to look in front of her, then pulling her body backwards to stand firm on the ground.

She faced forward looking at a man who was far to aged looking for someone of his age. Her eyes looked upwards focusing on the old man. Her eyes flickered open a little but turned back to the man in front of her.

"I am Servant Berserker, to your Service."

She said as was commanded of her, while the man in front of her stuttered before showing his determination.

"I-I am Kariya Matou, the Matou Master."

Eying him she looked over his body, noticing his frail constitution, before nodding and turning towards the old man. The old one looked at her as if he had seen a ghost, slowly stepping backwards, though his eyes remained impassive, even cold, but he didn't say anything and left.

The old man fell into a steady walk, ignoring his cane while rushing to the child's room. He threw the door open, looking at the girl but stepped back when he felt something sting him.

A strand of white hair fell to the ground while the invisible hand of time pushed the cogs of the world backwards.

.

.

.

Within the basement the woman in white waited for the pale man to move, but he only stared after the old man who had ghosted away. He turned towards her at last, voiced a few words until he stuttered a somewhat coherent sentence.

"Do you, …no never mind. Let's go Berserker." he said shaking his head from side to side, the woman remained where she was. A single eyebrow was raised and Kariya stumbled backwards from the intensity of those eye.

"Where do you intend to go, Sir?" she asked him while he dragged himself towards the stairs.

"Away from this house, away from that damn vampire!" Kariya was moving very slowly, trying to balance his weight mostly on his right leg. His movements were sluggish as if he had no feeling in his limbs, as such he hadn't noticed that Berserker took his arm and put it around her shoulder, supporting him while moving upwards.

His mouth opened and closed but no words were spoken, taking the chance she examined their situation.

"Sir, where is our base of operation?" he didn't answer "Do you think you can just go and wander through the streets in the open in your current condition?" he grimaced and balled his fists "I don't know what your relationship with that man is but consider the opportunities-"

"I can't stay here! We need to get out of here or…" he stopped his mouth, looking away from her face as well as balling his fists. She noticed it, as she had noticed everything else as well.

"A hostage then, someone important to you am I assuming right?" he nodded "Then why not dispose of him now?"

He shook his head.

"That's not possible…" he stopped moving, she turned her head to look into his wide open eyes "Wait, could it be…Do you know Zouken?"

She didn't answer at first, her eyes turned towards the basement. Kariya did as well, then faced the other way.

The sound of something clicking against stone, the sound of teeth clacking filled the room. Otherworldly green light shone upwards not touching the spreading, living, abyss which waited for the ones staring to stare back.

A grunt escaped her throat, watching with cold eyes what had awaited them should they have stayed on the ground. Pulling the weakened man along she took step after step ignoring the sound of licking.

On the other side of the door, Kariya nearly nearly lost his footing, a strong hand holding up however not allowing him to fall.

Eyes carefully examined the wall, the ground, the individual pictures hanging on the walls. Little thuds echoed from the ceiling while residing dust rose clouding the air. She moved, with Kariya resting against her, along the dark hallway still looking at the ceiling right where the sounds were coming from.

A staircase leading upwards, with little to no light shining down onto the form of a child.

The child had noticed a difference in the air, therefore had moved past the old man. Dissolving into shades the old man disappeared in the ground. Where he stood only maggots were left.

Buzzing was heard throughout the building.

Berserker stopped, she tilted her head sideways, listening intently where the sound was coming from.

It came from everywhere.

The sound shifted from place to place before disappearing on the other side of the basement entrance. She looked back, glaring at the ominous darkness residing on the other side of the door.

Within the ever expending abyss stood the old man holding his head while the ground appeared at his feet. He lifted his lifeless eyes returning the look of disdain through solid wood. His lips pressed together tightly shaking slightly until he shifted his gaze.

Berserker continued looking while Kariya's eyes fell from her towards the staircase. The child had descended from the upper floor waiting, watching, how the woman in white supported him.

"Sakura-chan" he whispered, the one holding him looked at the child as well then, half-carrying him to it, helping him kneel by letting her own leg bend backwards. Per chance did her and the little girl's eyes meet, one keeping their lips shut tight while the other was impassive.

Kariya didn't notice the exchange of looks, only embracing the child and promising to save her.

Berserker didn't say anything to the child, letting go of Kariya before turning to look around once again. When he let go of Sakura Berserker helped him get up.

"If you want to leave that badly, I suggest that we should do so now." she advised him stopping in her tracks however once her hand was taken by the child's. Turning around she gave the child a stern look before smiling warmly, taking her hand carefully back, she gave Kariya a look though he hadn't said anything about that interaction.

He looked away mumbling "Make it quick" letting go of the child, sluggishly moving towards the door.

Turning back to Sakura Berserker knelt taking the child's hand.

"I can't promise that we return" Kariya turned back harshly his eyes narrowed, the child's however looked into hers with scrunched eyebrows "But I _can_ promise that _we_ will win."

A small hand hung in the air, trying to grasp what was left by the soldier, a single tear, a single smile gracing a pained face. Watching the leaving backs of those two facing the eminent darkness fearlessly looking into a storm.

"Do we have a place of operations beside your father's mansion?" she asked as he hung on her shoulder to move away from the property. Her voice carried a tone of authority while Kariya's was small and weak in comparison.

He shook his head not uttering a word while his teeth clattered. The wind was picking up, ripping one leaf after another from trees and bushes, baring the roots and branches supporting the fragile balance of life.

"How do you know that monster is my…?" he voiced pulling his hoody over his head more tightly against his face, the veins on his face pulsing irregularly.

"The pictures hanging on the walls." she answered moving a little faster towards the property gates. The ground was dark, damp from the rain but missing signs of life … of normal life. No mice, birds of "insects". In a weather like this normally worms would crawl up from beneath the surface, but no sign of natural life, not even the grass had the color of green.

Hard earth and dark colored trees, a mansion void of light while the sky lit up a pure white with each lightning breaking through the air, the sky, the silence.

She lifted her leg in front of the gate kicking the the old metal construction with enough force to break it. Hurriedly Berserker dragged Kariya off the property while the hard ground moistened in the form of dots from below.

The abyss broke open, covering the grounds sporadically while staying within the border.

A mansion atop a hill, sinking into ever dark blackness, blue eyes narrowed while a ghostly hand patted her back reassuringly. Throwing Kariya over her shoulder she took off towards the city in a light jog.

"First a base, then medical attention and then planning for the war." Berserker proposed receiving a grunt from Kariya as a reply which was lost in the passing scenery of the dark forest, stairs and the closest street lights.

She slowed down once they reached the settlements. The night was still silent and dark, save for the lights in the houses and in the distance. She put him against a tree in the shadows while reaching out into an empty space, a suitcase appeared in her hand, dark gray with snakes carved on both sides.

Kariya looked with both eyes wide open when Berserker changed from her white combat clothes to a black tuxedo with white shirt, black tie and a white flower in the breast pocket in an instant. He opened his mouth but closed it when she took the case voicing a single "I'll be back immediately" before disappearing into dust.

.

.

.

She walked casually through the streets looking for a suitable residence. Her eyes watched the people who dared leave their homes during the calm of the storm and stared at her before looking away from the hard look she gave them. They probably were wondering why a woman was walking alone at this hour.

The city was neither poor nor rich. The people were on edge looking around for anything that was suspicious even retreating from places like parks, streets or the few shops still open at this point of time.

Money however doesn't sleep, it never did nor will.

She walked into an alley towards a business building with a large glass facade in the front. Inside were a reception with three ladies waiting for customers. Despite the late hour and the general lack of people on the streets. From outside it appeared like a bank.

Walking right through the front door Berserker greeted the reception lady with a friendly smile.

"Hello Mam', could you help me, please?" the miss looked surprised smiled back however.

"Of course, how may we be of help?"

"I need a little financial help for my contractor though I'm relatively new to the town."

"I see, please let me talk to the manager. May I ask what name I should tell him?" Berserker smiled.

"Of course, I work under John Doe" the ladies stiffened "and tell him to make it fast a snake likes to wait but it can get impatient too."

The reception lady hurriedly left her post with a quick excuse leaving the blond behind. The tone of her voice was resolute and matter to fact.

Behind the reception was a billboard with a gap behind it leading to a door. The reception lady knocked on the door. A grunt came through and she immediately said "John Doe would like to have money…That is the first time since World War II someone used that password so I don't know what to do!"

The door opened revealing a bald man standing at least two heads above her, speaking in a thick Russian accent "Just go to the boss, the old guys'll know." he stepped past her, allowing her to move past him while he walked towards their guest.

The reception lady looked over her shoulder choking her head rapidly, quickly focusing at the task at hand.

The Russian stepped slowly out from behind the billboard, walking to the place the lady stood at previously. Putting both his large hands in front of his belly, he looked down on the blond with a sneer.

She looked back with a raised eyebrow.

The bald man wore a black turtleneck with dark blue jeans and black shoes. He balanced on his feet a little grinning while looking at the blond from different angles.

The clock was ticking.

Time moved tick tock.

The reception lady walked to the elevator.

Tick tock.

The bald man took hold of the front desk laying both hands flat on the surface, pushing away the office tools and paper making the other woman step back from their desks.

"John Doe?" he said accentuating each 'o' while he lowered his face to meet the blond's ice cold stare.

Tick Tock.

Knocking on a door on the utmost highest floor of the building a deep accentuated "Enter" was spoken.

Tick tock.

The Russian stared intently at her, leaning farther over the reception squishing his eyebrows together.

Tick.

"What do they want?" a group of sic elderly man sat at a oval table playing cards while smoking cigars. The smoke rose undisturbed to the ceiling flowing through the cracks of a broken window where a dark brown haired woman sat. the woman was scantly clothed with her chest nearly completely exposed letting rain drops from outside on a shard she held fall onto her skin.

The reception lady looked at the other woman saying "John due would like to have money." The old ones all looked at her as if she went insane then laughed.

"That old password from the war? Who still uses that?" the lady looked a little offended.

"I'm sorry to ask, but what exactly does that mean? It was one of the few passwords that no one bothered to explain to us in the beginning." a bald man with green eyes walked from the shadows to her.

"It's an old code that US soldiers would use to get weapons, provisions and medical equipment from the Russian Mafia when they came to Fuyuki 60 years ago, though it was illegal and dangerous at the time. So go off prepare what the customer wanted we'll watch that person from up here." he said motioning to the monitors in a backroom.

"Oh, I apologize, then I will go back before Ivan down there goes out of control again."

Tock.

The Russian looked at Berserker intently,, still leaning over the desk. She remained calm, looking from side to side without turning her head. A total of three, with another pair waiting behind the billboard.

One of them shifted from one leg to another holding both hands at his waist while the one from the other side put on a pair of punching rings. The one in front of her wasn't doing anything but bite on his lower lip.

Tick.

A drop of sweat.

Tock.

Knuckles popping.

Tick.

The lightly clothed woman got up, the others fell silent waiting for her to walk past them. She went to the monitor room looking at the guest who at that moment looked right into the camera. The woman's eyes opened slightly wider, then glared.

The group sitting around the table stared at the woman with mixed expressions. Especially when she disappeared.

The green eyed man then walked the reception lady back out of the room "Let's get those goods."

Tock.

Berserker smiled, the Russian's eyebrows twitched at that, showing his teeth while his body choc.

"Do you have a smoke?" the Russian's eyes opened opened wide lifting his head. He blinked a few times before grabbing into his pockets.

Tock.

The reception lady together with the green eyed man exited the elevator together both of them holding a relatively heavy appearing suitcase.

A flame was lit eating away at the material letting smoke rise into the air. Breath in. Breath out. Letting out a sigh as well as a cloud of toxic addicting smoke slowly disappearing in the air.

"Thank you" the blond said lifting the cigar from her lips while the bald Russian smiled putting his box of cigars and zipper back into his pockets.

The reception lay walked to her bald colleague grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away from the desk, though he looked around in irritation.

The other two moved back as well.

The bald man with green eyes carried the case on his own, laying it on the desk. He opened the clips on the case opening it and presenting the contents to the blond. At that moment he looked into her eyes the frown on her face and the resolute appearance making him take a double take.

The blond looked over to the reception lady then to the man in front of her. She gave a nod before taking the case and closing it.

"The basics I believe," the green eyed man explained "A custom operator from China, especially notice the modifications on the grip making it easier to hold a knife as well…Here are also a few packs of Rations, Medicine and a Vitamin Pack…"

"The city changed a lot. At least my contractor said as much." the blond said looking from the corner of her eyes to the different security cameras. The man in front of her looked down, the corner of his lips dropping slowly.

"This city, Fuyuki, it has always been strange. During the last world war Americans and Russians working together…the Mafia splitting up…mysterious murders…Be careful, the streets nowadays has the same smell as the war sixty years ago."

"Do not worry about me. Just forget that I was here and you will receive the payment in due time."

She looked into the case one last time before closing the lid, took a deep breath of her cigar and took it off the desk. The blond didn't look at the people inside the room again while she took her own case, walking with a straight back the same way she came. The cigar fell from her lips to the ground with her foot stomping on it, a hard look directed towards the center of the room.

"Good night." Berserker walked in a comfortable pace, her eyes trained forward not letting those lurking in the shadows know that she noticed them.

Turning around a corner she disappeared.

.

.

.

Inside the building earlier the brown haired woman reappeared with the green eyes bald man standing beside her.

"You aren't going to follow her?" he asked but the woman shook her head. A hard look grazed her face while her jaw tightened. She then turned around throwing a skull mask onto the desk. Then in Japanese she said "Don't fight those" before disappearing again.

The bald man just stared at the place where she stood "The city isn't safe. Again. Even the black hound returned to Fuyuki…"

.

.

.

The shadows moved ignored by the people ignorant of their existence. They moved silently, spotting a blond they hadn't seen before. They followed her, she hadn't noticed them. She wore a tuxedo in black carrying two suitcases. But they couldn't see her face.

Time and time again the shadows tried to get a glimpse but she skillfully walked around a corner or disappeared into a more crowded streets mingling with her surrounding.

Watching.

Moving.

They ran after her as she walked to a secluded street.

She ran.

They ran.

The shadows knew every nook and cranny within the city, knew she ran into a dead end. It was dark, the moon disappeared behind a veil of dark clouds while the wind picked up.

Streetlights, illusions of surfaces not there but brightening what hid in the night. Shadows ghosting through the empty alley. They walked on meek legs covered by long coats looking from side to side exposing the skull covering their faces.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Slow steps, a raging wind howling in the distance baring its icy fangs against those unprepared for its ferocity.

Waiting.

 _Waited_.

The shadows watched, close to the corners of the street, slowly, step by step nearing a metal box at the end of the alley. The smell of rotten flesh and garbage spread as far as the shadows stood. With swiftness one of them grabbed the edge of the dumpster lifting the lid high up.

There was rotten flesh, the stench of abandoned garbage.

The shadows watched, grabbing into the content of the metal box.

A sound of clacking.

They stirred fast, watching, looking into the direction sprinting out of the alley.

Once the wind had picked up, a cardboard box at the left side of the alley fell over. In its place cowered Berserker with the cases beneath her. She got up, took her luggage and walked towards the corner of the streets. She put the cases on the ground before looking around the corner seeing the shadows disappearing into the night again.

Kneeling down the blond picked up the cases again, walking into the opposite direction of the shadows. Moving through backstreets and alleys until she reached the city borders.

.

.

.

Kariya sat up once he saw Berserker return. She was carrying two cases still spurting her tuxedo as well, her eyes still examining the surrounding.

A bee flew past his face, right towards the blond, disappearing in a blue flame.

"Good, looks like we aren't watched anymore." she said letting down one case to help Kariya up. he took her hand, noticing how rough it felt, before he was pulled upwards.

"Come sir, I have found a suitable base for operations in the close vicinity." putting his arm around her neck to help the man move with a last look at the spreading abyss atop that hill. Kariya could only move slowly though . His body was either too stiff or too lax, therefore making each of his steps uneven.

They walked along the city borders, not far from the buildings but still in the shadows.

Berserker changed directions, pulling him forcibly into the forest. Each tree they passed looked the same, dark grim, flowers were ripped apart by the wind yet within the natural fortress where no sound nor breath was heard.

Silence.

They passed the x-th tree this time Kariya noticed a mark on it, as if a claw ripped through it. Not far from that tree a building was seen.

The walls bore bullet holes, while the door looked as rotten as the rest of the building. Moistness, erosion hurt the supporting pillars destroying the fundamentals, the ceiling fell onto the lower floors bringing down most of what must once have been a base.

Kariya's eyes looked for his companion's, her saw her eyes narrow. They moved to the front of the building entering through the once wooden door. Inside he could see how damaged everything was. Walls crumbled left and right around large bullet rounds, the smell of gun powder, the screams of battle echoing from the past.

This place reeked of War, bloodshed and tragedy.

Rounds, shells of various sizes, left over guns and bayonets, all of it created a picture of battle.

The scars on the wooden table, the walls and paintings, a close quarter confrontation in which one of them used the objects to slide and claw from place to place, installing fear into their minds. Holes on the wall, large rounds were shot at various enemies at once.

Charred patches washed away by time and rain, proof of a pyromaniac blazing through the halls with near endless fury enough to make the enemy scream.

Single shots, little holes left by a highly precise shooter instantly killing whoever was unfortunate to cross his line of sight.

A ghostly atmosphere, talking walls, silent kills with skill and precision.

A bee nest, reminder of endless torture and the pain of constantly being stung.

Gunshots, knives, throws, shots, joyful ferocious massacring with skill, power and the grace of a snake.

A single knife attached on the wall, a pure black blade with red grip. Kariya examined the object once they passed it, a single drop of sweat falling to the ground.

"Come" Berserker said leading Kariya through a still intact door, in a hall filled with battles and blood. He was astonished how the marks of cruelty howled, caused by the passing wind, as if greeting them.

At the end of the hallway was a well lit room, a wonder since everything else was as destroyed and old as the forest it was build in. Yellow light shone onto the mahogany wood bathing them into a deep red. On the far right and left walls were bookshelves making Kariya realize that the room was octagonal. Aside from the shelves the only other furniture were a table in the middle, three chairs, two communicative devices and a picture of the supreme leader of Germany…

Kariya's eyes opened wide as he took the sight of a swastika spinning leftwards painted with red blood around a dark haired man with a short mustache between his upper lip and nose…a square shaped beard, a sign on the wall, several of the sword like weapons adorning the walls around it. A single organization shot through his head, a single name nearly leaving his mouth, yet Berserker threw her case on the table acting as if she was at home.

She helped Kariya move to the broadest chair, letting him sit on it "Show me your upper body" he shook his head.

"I will die, I know it, there isn't anything you can do. Though there is something you should tell me."

"Of course, but let us get the poison in your veins out first."

"Poison?"

"The Symptoms you're showing are the same as the many US Soldiers, especially high ranking officers, had during the War. Courtesy of of course."

Kariya's mouth hung wide open.

"Let me apply a few things on your body, a comrade of mine had figured out how to mostly prevent the worst effects."

He coughed violently, lifting his good leg while the veins showing on his skin pulsated just as ferocious. Berserker reacted quickly, opening the case while afterward ripping Kariya's hoody open, showing a body which looked as tortured and thin as any war victim she had seen.

She pushed two needles into his chest, one where his heart was, another at his meridian.

"I'll leave him to you" the blond whispered stepping back as a ghostly figure appeared, covering in pale blue flames.

.

.

.

The old man in his mansion gripped his head, screaming a bone chilling high-pitched cry, cursing and throwing black dots of his body. The abyss was pulsing like a heartbeat, falling apart and regrouping.

"WHY!" the old man screamed, blue flames burning his palms. His hands fell off, burnt and disappeared. He looked at the ceiling with his lifeless eyes ablaze with sorrow "Why have you shamed us **?!** Why have you returned **?!** "

His screams ate at the walls of silence, stirring up a man with curly hair. The bottle in his hand was mostly empty while he massaged his eyelids. Looking from side to side in confusion he fell from his chair flat on his bum when another scream echoed into the night.

In the child's room nothing was heard. Sakura however held her chest affectionately, smiling brightly at the moon within the storms eye.

The storm raged, hiding, exposing, silencing, enhancing, nothing was certain once the wind changes.

.

.

.

Berserker was sitting with her back against the wall. Her eyes closed though she stirred once the grunts from Kariya's mouth resembled words.

She got up and stayed by his side.

His eyes were without focus, blood woven and appearing glassy, small worm like creatures laid on the table, scattered on the floor.

None moved, none were alive.

Blood dripped from Kariya's mouth, Berserker opened it and examined his tongue. He then proceeded to check his pulse by taking his hand. It was going fast, though stabilizing. The blond couldn't use any more painkillers, therefore he had to overcome this on his own.

"What would happen if you tell someone about **what** your family does?" even if he had to do it on his own, it didn't mean she couldn't get his brain to work at least. Taking hold of the second case she took out a flask and infusion bag.

She took out a cord and needle, put them together and slowly slid the needle into an artery in Kariya's arm. Light milk colored liquid escaped from the infusion through the cord into Kariya's blood circulation.

"Since Zouken could be classified as a heretic," the man started sweating, coughing yet holding on "Since our family crest is as rotten as he is…" he coughed hard, but before he could convulse the blond put an arm on his body to hold him down.

"They will take the girl with them as well." Berserker stated, he nodded "Am I right to assume that Makiri had promised to let the girl go once you win?"

His bloodshot eyes focused on her fierce blue ones.

"You can't trust him."

"It's the only way!" he screamed to the best of his ability, spitting out blood while sweat surfaced all over his skin. Berserker stared at him. He stayed silent.

Intense.

"That was the only way to describe her look.

In her eyes was no sign of hesitation.

"Sir, Kariya, where does your loyalty lie?" he remained silent, biting his lips to a point that he drew blood.

"Rest until you are ready. I will stay by your side though I will remain as inactive as possible so it wouldn't strain you too much."

He looked at her, his eyes slowly closing as fatigue caught up to him.

.

.

.

The Rain was not letting up, the storm was hindering the take off, making the guests wary since delays meant extra costs.

A young man talked with his friends and his new colleague about their coming journey. He smiled yet it didn't reach his eyes. When no one was looking he pulled out a pendant from his pocket, smiling with a pained expression at the picture before putting it away.

He wore baggy clothes, round glasses and was fighting with his unruly hair. The flight was postponed and even redirected.

Next stop Fuyuki.

.

.

.

"Are you sure that I should accompany you madam?" a blond wearing a black tuxedo with black shirt asked, the person pulled on a pair of black gloves, eyes trained on the mirror.

"Please don't be so formal Saber, call me Irisviel or Iri is you want to." white hair, brightening a place where no light could feel hope, red irises as unusual as the kind smile adoring her face. A woman wearing grace around her sleeves just like the white jacket she wore.

"I don't want to impose myself on you." Saber said looking over her shoulder to meet Irisviel's gaze.

Hard mistrusting eyes softened, relaxed, closed.

The pale skinned woman pulled her legs up against her chest, resting her head on the kneecaps, a smile adoring her face "It's what he wanted and I am not against it either."

The blond looked at her for a little longer, smiled and bowed making the white haired laugh.

.

.

.

Old and grizzled, surrounded by young recruits, man, woman. Those carrying guns, knives and badges on their shoulders. He looked over them smoking a Cuban cigar, a black eye patch covered his right eye. He wore a green military uniform complementing his impressive beard with a fox stitched in from of an emblem.

He looked from the youngsters to the sky taking out his cigar. The clouds were still dark yet red and orange light illuminated the darkening sky.

It had rained yet they continued their training, they all watched him with wide open eyes saluting when he looked at them yet a certain memory haunted him.

He faced the wind, the setting sun awaiting the night, the new morning, closing his eyes and embracing the coming storm.

.

.

.

Berserker smiled, joyful, irritated, facing upwards where the sky was, the storm passing leaving a new dawn in its wake.

The sun rose greeting the day.

Opening her eyes she embraced the calm.

… … …

To Be Continued

… … …

 _A/N: I will be honest here, this story was born because of someone who actually wrote The Boss getting summoned into the grail War but that someone deleted his/her story so its my turn to give the Boss justice._

 _Another thing you're probably wondering is if this is a Fate/Metal Gear crossover or the other way around. I actually intend to make this a Fate-story in the Metal Gear world so expect some shit to hit the fan._

 _I actually hope that the people reading this story give me the chance to make this as great as it can be and not get discouraged because of my Author name._

 _I hope you enjoyed this story, please be so kind to give me a little feedback in form of a review and enjoy reading my first crossover story._

 _Yours dear_

 _Sha Yurigami_


	2. Stats for the Boss

**A/N Here is an improvised Stat Sheet for The Boss, if there are questions please tell me and if some things should be changed, please debate this in your review.**

Spirit: The Boss

Also known as: The Joy, Voyevoda, The Mother of Special Forces, Mercury Lady

Master: Kariya Matou(?)

Servant Classes: Berserker, Assassine, Gunner(Servant Class for the modern Age), Rider

Gender: Female

Birthday: Unknown

Height: 178

Weight: Unknown

Bloodtype: Unknown

Place of Origin: American

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue gray

Armament: Guns, Suitcase, Tuxedo, Bandana(Unlimited Ammo)

Likes: The Cobra Unit, , Naked Snake

Dislikes: Volgin, The Philosophers, Politicians, Naive soldiers(although she got a soft spot for those who improve)

Natural Enemies: Politicians

Image Color: White

Bloodline: _Father_ , The Sorrow (ex-lover), Ocelot (son), Naked Snake (protégé)

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: **B+**

Mana: **D**

Endurance: **A**

Luck: **E-**

Agility: **A+**

N. Phantasm: **A+**

 **Class Skills:**

 _Mad Enhancement_ ** _D_**

 _Presence Concealment_ _ **A+**_

 ** _Personal Skills:_**

 _Magic Resistance_ _ **C**_ _Independent Action_ _ **B-**_ _Close Quarter Combat (aka CQC)_ _ **EX**_

 _Battle Continuation_ ** _A_**

 _Bravery_ ** _A_**

 _Charisma_ _ **B**_ _Eye of the Mind (True)_ _ **B**_

 _Espionage_ ** _A++_**

 _Intinct_ _ **A**_

 _Marksmanship_ _ **A+**_

 _Double Summon -_ _ **Berserker/Assassin/Gunner A (A++ when activating**_ **The Joy)**

 _Possess skills from the the Servant classes Assassine and Gunner although the later has nothing definitive for now_

 _Guardian Knight_ _ **C**_

 _She used to be the protector of America during WWII and the Cold War but as an act of Patriotism she turned traitor to take the blame for Colonel Volgin firing a portable Nuke of American origin in Russian territory_

 _Human Anatomic Study_ ** _A_**

 _Knowledge of Respect and Harmony_ _ **B**_

 _Mechanical Armor_ _ **EX**_

 _Due to her personality having been used as the model for the AI housed within Peace Walker's Mammal Pod_

 _Military Tactics_ _ **B**_

 _Pioneer of the Stars_ _ **D**_

 _Because of her Big Boss and Major Zero decided to walk the path they did making her the unofficial turning point for Big Boss and Major Zero who in turn used her ideals to change the world_

 _Poison Proof_ _ **C**_

 _Can take ridiculous amounts of tranquilizer bullets_

 _Presence Detection_ _ **A**_

 _The honor of the Battered_ _ **C**_

 _CQC **A++** (there are literally only a handful of people who could match her skill, you can count them with one hand)_

 _Mother of the Modern Soldiers **A**_

 ** _Noble Phantasms:_**

 _The Patriot_ _ **C+**_

 _The Patriot. An assault pistol developed for The Boss. Uses 5.56mm x 45 ammunition. The feeder mechanism inside the drum magazine forms an "∞" shape. Weight: 1.5kg_

 _Those who have Fallen for me_ _ **EX**_

 _All the Ghosts of those loyal to her will cling to her in form of the Dog Tags around her neck, each Tag invokes her Comrades special abilities_

 _The Joy **EX** (She unleashes her WWII persona to the fullest, regaining her youth and fierce temprament which made grown man wet their pants like infantsshould they cross her sight -even when they hide from her)_

 _?_ _ **EX**_


	3. Liquid Night:Act I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bohemian Rhapsody**

 **–** **Solid Night –**

* * *

When Kariya woke up his sweat had dried up, though most noticeably was the absence of pain. He moved his left arm, once limb now just slightly shaking as he lifted it up to his face. He tried to sit up but a strong hand held him down.

"Stay down" the voice of Berserker commanded "The parasite hasn't settled in your body yet." his eyes flung upon trying to focus on the blond's face which still appeared rather milky, only getting better with each blink.

"Parasite!"

"It's a symbiotic plant type, it will enable you to live healthily though it will consume enormous amounts of your stamina in the first few months." she explained still holding him down as he struggled to break out of her hold "As a side effect it should provide you with Prana though."

"Explain!" he screamed, though he stopped struggling once he could see into Berserker's icy blue eyes, a gaze so powerful that he couldn't mutter another word. She let go of him once he calmed down, walking over to the other side of the table where she took hold of her suitcase. Opening it agonizingly slow.

Taking hold of something within it she turned back to him stretching out her hand. A mirror reflected his face, showing him in a way he hadn't seen himself what felt like years. Stopping his struggling, he was fixated on his reflection. The veins were still visible but color returned to his pale face, sure it was a little green but any color was better than gray. Laying still Kariya only moved his eyes as Berserker put the mirror back into her suit case.

"How long did I rest?"

"A day, two at most." he coughed nearly sitting up had it not been for a sudden invisible pressure on his chest.

"Why did you do this to me?"

"To ensure our survival. Also knowing Makiri he was spying on us through those worms" she held up a dried up worm before crushing it between her fingers "During the war we did not know how he controlled them or how he relayed information to the enemy…or why he tried to divert our attention away from Fuyuki, but once we found those worms on our fallen comrades fresh corpses we immediately came rushing to this place" motioning to the building "and observed a chaotic battle where no one knew who was on whose side."

Kariya looked at her, then turned his head towards the ceiling, a sigh escaping his lips.

"A hero from the modern ages." he groaned holding his head. Berserker didn't look at him, she rather looked at anything but the brisk walls. Signs of battles long past.

"I don't know if I'm a hero, doubt it. I'm no hero, never was, never will be. I'm just a gun. A traitor to my country and eradicated from history." she looked back at him Kariya's eyes without real focus "But just to make sure that we are on the same page, let us go over this mission one last time. Your mouth doesn't seem to be effected that badly I take?"

He sighed, massaging he bridge of his nose while nodding. Berserker took a blanket from one of the cases, helping Kariya to sit up at the edge of the table before laying the blanket around his shoulders. She walked over to one of the still intact chairs, grabbing it and sitting down in front of the man with one leg over the other.

.

.

.

"For starters the war cannot start without all seven present" Irisviel said sitting down on her seat, Saber right beside her. The blond didn't show any emotions.

"I am aware, after all I was summoned under these conditions." the albino laughed lightly.

The vehicle speed up, the engines roared, lifting up from the ground.

Passing scenery turning into blurs.

Building growing smaller and smaller as the chunk of metal took flight with two hundred passengers from young to old on board. The blond remained calm, though she held her companions hand when they were pressed into their seats.

A bespectacled young man was arguing with the person next to him once the air plane stabilized, a discussion about aerodynamics and how they could be applied to the newest helicopters or planes started. Most of the guests turned to their direction, listening curiously onto the debate, Saber and Irisviel among them as they sat right in front of those intellectual people.

The blond interrupted them however at a certain point during their argument.

"Could you argue a bit more quietly. You are disturbing other passengers."

Both man stopped their bickering, the bespectacled one blushing while the others face remained unreadable. The young man with the glasses scratched his head while apologizing, then his facial feature changed slightly making Saber raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, and if you may allow me to ask" he began" Which form of transportation do you trust the most?"

"Horse." the blond said without batting a eyelash.

A moment of silence turned into multiple ones until it was broken by soft giggling. It was innocent, pure, infectious, making many who listened to it join. The blond turned towards the source of said laughter raising both her eye eyebrows.

"Irisviel, why are you laughing?" The albino didn't answer, continued to laugh however. Seeing her the young man remained still, his eyes went from Saber who tried to get answers from the albino. His eyes went wide open while he looked back to his colleague next to him.

"Eureka!"

All people close to him cringed. Ignoring all that he began to ramble about horses, their structures and the possible applications for a mythological horse which might or might not have existed. When he apparently came to a suitable conclusion he got out a notepad while talking to his neighbor ignoring the stares he was getting from Saber. Noticing this the neighbor glanced at her.

"I apologize for my colleague he gets lost in this kind of stuff all the time. At least he'll keep quiet for a while."

.

.

.

"Seven heroes, seven Masters who call upon a battle royal. The winner receives a wish, grated they reach the end of the war." a young man wearing a green pullover said, sitting on his bed in his small room.

He recited those words watching a red haired, bearded and muscular man eating potato chips who watched documentaries on a small TV. Hundreds of video tapes surrounded the man's body resembling a clustered suburban city … in a small, very small, room.

"I can't believe it." the young man said

.

.

.

"Although the true meaning of this war originally was to reach the _Root._ At least the Einzbern and Tohsaka had such an ambition, and while I may not know what happened to the Makiri's during the last two centuries; they too wish to receive the omnipotent wish granting device-" a man with brown hair wearing a red themed outfit spoke while lowering his head.

He bowed to a golden clad being, radiating majesty with every fiber of his existence yet those otherworldly red eyes send glares towards his cowering form.

"Why are you telling me this Tokiomi. You don't need to repeat what I already know."

"Indeed my king but alas this War has had slight changes to its system-" the red clothed man answered, halted however once knocking was heard from the door.

.

.

.

"Changes to the system?" a woman asked her clothes as well as her hair as dark as the room the two of them occupied. She was holding a cylinder like object placing it carefully into a per-prepared container on the table. The room wasn't very large, barely enough room for the bed that took most of the space. Scattered across the floor and furniture were cardboard boxes with dog emblems printed on them, while a man in a dark coat sat at the edge of the bed looking outside the single window on the side.

He wore a pained expression lighting a cigarette. Once he finished his first long intake he started to speak with a low voice.

"Apparently everyone wants-"

.

.

.

"To get the Holy Grail." Berserker finished while Kariya nodded "Though you intend to give it Makiri if you want to free that girl." she shook her head giving him a hard look.

"What made you think you could trust him?"

"I hoped-"

"Hope is uncertain. The only thing you can trust is the absolute truth and even that could be bent into any directions depending on the person telling it to you."

"How come you know Zouken, he must have been busy taking care of the third Grail War during the events of Word War II."

"He was, going as far as sending his Servant even. Though we didn't know he was at us." Kariya's eyes buckled, his body stiff.

"We survived, but by then we had noticed that he tried to divert every outward attention way from Fuyuki, going as far as infiltrating our ranks, manipulating high ranking Officers and backstabbing us right at the eve of the Grail War. We killed the man who was about to reach the Grail too, although we hadn't known then, but it disappeared the moment we did so."

He looked at her, pale as before his treatment.

"This time I know what we got ourselves into; We are involved in a war between legends from across time and space controlled by seven Magi with three Comment seals, to win an omnipotent wish granting device that may or may not fulfill any wish."

Kariya slumped backwards laughing drily.

"If you put it like that, then all this sounds pretty silly."

She looked at him, getting up from her seat before she put the suitcase at her side on his lap.

"This is a war. I am a soldier. You are my commander. Give me a command and I will fulfill my mission." she said taking the second case while pushing the first against Kariya. He fell backwards onto the table watching the enigmatic woman walk to another chair. She opened the case then closed it as if to keep his curious gaze off its content.

A sigh escaped his lips while his breath slowly returned into his lungs…a feeling he thoroughly had missed. He heard a scratching noise filling the room letting his eyes fall on Berserker. She was occupied with filling out a piece of paper he hadn't seen before before it disappeared. He looked up to meet her eyes, freezing as he felt the intensity.

Then her eyes opened wide.

.

The forest outside was fogging up, morning was arriving yet the sun hasn't risen. Noises of life left the side of the building, hiding, covering themselves in fallen leafs of dead earth.

Moving, hurling, screaming. An old man stood on a branch his hands tightly clutching his cane. His dark lifeless eyes glared at the building while his body shook slightly, looking to the ground. A swarm of insects moving along his gaze.

The swarm flew guiding hunching moaning bodies towards the rundown building. Men, women, children, dogs, cats, lifeless glassy eyes, open mouths, saliva dripping alongside tears of blood. Originating from their necks were black veins with the swarm insects heads deep inside their bodies.

.

Kariya sat up fast when he saw Berserker jump up changing into her white combat outfit. She rushed to a bookshelf, throwing it down to reveal a solid number of various weapons. Her eyes flew over them briefly before grabbing a PPSH41 machine gun. Its wooden grip left untethered even after the war, the round magazine was attached solid to the gun didn't have any traces of rust however.

She examined it briefly also checking the ammunition boxes then grabbed a few, putting them somewhere Kariya couldn't see.

Berserker gave him a look.

"I'll stay here!" he said quickly. She nodded handing him a gun. His skin turned pale.

"Protect yourself" she said "I trust you know how to use one." it wasn't a question, gulping he looked at her broad back, making the fear disappear from his face.

.

About sixty to seventy, most looked more dead than anything else especially the children. Not even allowed to reach puberty most of the little bodies appeared to have been tortured, missing limbs as well as _other_ organs visibly noticeable.

The old man stared from that branch of his, at least watching through countless eyes. A sound rushed through the woods, the bodies stopped, smoke left an opening. A solid object right next to his face broke into the surface of the tree. Leafs fell while two gazes met.

One who lost purpose, one who was the embodiment of the word.

The bodies turned sluggish, breaking branches and leafs beneath their feet leaving with the mist accompanying them.

.

Within the blurry mist stood a burdened soul looking at the sentinel of war, disappearing with whiteness covering his form.

Berserker remained at her position next to a larger hole in the wall, still in a crouching position eying the surrounding for any moving corpses. Eyes trained at the distance with smoke rising from the barrel of her gun. The smoke flew higher and higher, dissipating in the air.

Cutting through the veil of calmness was a white airplane ready to land. Irisviel watched with wide open eyes the land that was showing beneath the clouds. Vast green mountains, hills, the blue sea, rivers and white doves flying without a care together with sea gulls while the sight of cities became more and more apparent.

"Isn't it impressive how hundreds of people can soar like birds through the sky?"

She turned around when she heard the voice of the bespectacled man behind her. He was watching her while she looked out of the window.

"Let me guess, it is your first time flying right?" he got an embarrassed giggle from the white haired beauty "Did you know that this dream of humanity was possible because of-" his mouth was covered by his seat neighbor.

"Please excuse Mister Exposition, he never knows when to shut up" the blond man said until the glasses wearing one pushed him aside.

"You know, I begin to regret coming with you, one day I will find someone who appreciates listing to my _exposition_!" His friend laughed.

"The day that happens I'll die from a heart attack."

.

.

.

"What happened" Kariya asked into the room, he held the gun pointed towards the door nearly firing every time dust fell from the ceiling. He sweated green liquid at which he nearly panicked once he saw it.

A knock at the door made him jump although the voice of Berserker from the other side of the door saying its her calmed his nerves. He lowered the gun laying it next to him on the table while the blond soldier reentered the room. She eyed him but halted once she closed the door.

"The war has started." were her only words.

.

.

.

"Didn't I tell you to lay low?" a low voice spoke into the room, his dark attire and hair making him harder to see in the shadows. Both his hands were hidden but the addressed one knew he held onto his weapon.

Two bold Russians stood cautiously close to where the man spoke from. They appeared visibly nervous, unfocused eyes staring through the room and breathing I short bursts.

Their Boss stood not far from them in the middle of the lobby, watching within narrowed eyes how a pale hand reached forward before turning around to leave his presence.

"Still refusing to talk, huh. Never mind; I need a few supplies." he voiced with light yet cold humor. The yellow clad lady looked over her shoulder, knowing where the voice originated from and moved her mouth. No words came out but the expression on her face was enough for anybody to understand that she just insulted him. A few dark dots appeared around her eyes, yet disappeared once one of her men showed up from the staircase.

"Welcome back to Japan, Kerry!" the bold Russian screamed throwing the black briefcase he held towards the man in the shadows. For a short moment the object disappeared, reappearing in the already waiting hand reaching forward.

"Thanks. See you again some other time _**Quiet.**_ " he whispered looking with apathetic eyes towards their Boss. Dark spots appeared around the woman's eyes glaring at the retreating form of a dark haired, black trench coat wearing, man.

While he walked down the stairs he lit a cigarette. Smoke rose. He left the building, looked from side to side before wandering down the street.

When he disappeared around the corner, Berserker walked out of the shadows. Noting that the dark clad man had hid his right hand. She walked back into the already familiar building with a single suitcase of her own.

The day was still young.

.

.

.

"How was your first time soaring through the sky?" Irisviel asked Saber once they had landed. The blond was occupied by getting up from her seat as well as getting rid of the plastic bags filled with…stuff…

The young bespectacled man held his hand before his mouth, his face appearing blue-green as he tried to speak but hunched over grabbing one of the bags on the ground.

Saber grimaced at the sounds he released into the container, remained otherwise impassive though.

The young man's companion rubbed his back until the young lad lifted his face for a very sudden "I apologize." before hunching over and grabbing another bag off the ground.

The blond gave him a pat on the back, saying a "Get well" leaving the man and his friend behind, together with the albino.

The bespectacled youth forgot his barfing once he saw the white skinned lady leave the plane, his eyes opened wider "I though albino's couldn't go out without eye protection…"

"Why's that?" his friend asked moving aside to allow the other passengers to move around him.

He continued, getting shoved aside slightly by a group elderly women and a cowboy looking man with pale blond hair "Albino's are rather sensitive to natural sun light due to the fact that they were born with missing pigments and sensible receptors in their eyes…although most human albinos are born with blue instead of red eyes. There is also the fact that due to the missing protection on their skin, they easily get sun burned, therefore most of them stay within rooms with their windows shut."

His colleague looking at the exit, following something with his eyes before turning back "Good, now that you're no longer feeling sick," he motioned for the empty rows of passenger seats "Let's get off the plane. We are the last once so let's hurry up and leave already."

… … … … … …

 _A/N I know what my profile page said, but When I managed to finish this chapter I felt happy and wanted to share it with the people who wanted to read about it. So here you have the 2nd Chapter of Bohemian Rhapsody._

 _I hope you all managed to catch all the hints and Easter eggs I placed in this chapter and the last._

 _I will continued this story, no worry, and hope that you will find enjoyment in it._

 _Please R &R_

 _Yours dear_

 _Sha Yurigami_


	4. Liquid Night:Act II

.

Saber accompanied the lady through the airport, a good number of maids clad in white robs following them. The maids remained stoic, only taking the luggage and placing them in cards before wheeling them after the pair at the front.

The blond looked over the place, watching with indifferent eyes. Countless people, colors, ethnics, races, lives lived by the living in a future far from Saber's own.

Shops of various goods ranging from books to food to souvenirs. Stairs leading to the aircraft, technology wherever those green eyes looked. Languages never heard before,yet capable of speaking, flags of countries she never shad dreamed to have existed and fragrances she had never smelled before.

It was…"Overwhelming isn't it?" Irisviel looked around as well, her cheeks slightly reddening while Saber nodded.

.

.

.

"I brought the contract, as promised I will not reveal any information regarding your operations as long as you supply me with anything me and my contractor are in need of. Though that appears to be not important now huh?" Berserker walked over to the reception, the tense air and the smell of sweet had filled the room.

She laid her suitcase on the counter, opening it and handing the form to the frightened lady on the other side of the table. The lady reddened however once she took the papers before her colleague appeared from the other side of the room.

"What are you doing here again?" the bald Russian who asked aloud, she looked into his face noticing the sweat that had dropped from his forehead.

The blond crooked an eyebrow at him while looking into his eyes indifferently "Did something unpleasant happen?"

"Oh nothing important, just an old asshole deciding to show up again." the blond hummed at that reply, feeling the barrel of a gun touching the back of her head. Berserker remained calm, slowly turning around to meet the hard look of a brown haired woman in a yellow suit that revealed a good portion of the skin.

They stared at one another while the Russian and some of the guards stepped back warily. "Who are you?" the woman asked in Japanese "What are you doing in Fuyuki?" her words sounded calm, nearly sung, but Berserker knew from the look sh received that there was much to talk about, as well as evade should the situation complicate farther.

"How may I help you?" she asked while the woman only motioned with her head to the back of the room. Dark spots appeared around the woman's eyes as she disappeared and reappeared at the other side of the room. Berserker took the invitation allowing herself to look at the occupants of the room for a brief second before following after the woman.

The yellow clad one lead her up a staircase, not glancing back and simply moving along a path of neon colored arrows plastered across the walls. Their ascending was short-lived as the woman brought her to a room that might as well be considered a military weapon depot.

Weapons; guns, rocket launchers, rifles, machine guns, models Berserker had seen, some she hadn't, some she thought were still in the experimental stage in her time and others that looked straight out of fiction.

"Nice toys" she said in a whisper, feeling the corners of her lips rising, until the pair reached a couple chairs in the middle of the room.

The light on the ceiling flickered. The yellow clad sat down, first motioning with her hand for the blond to sit as well. Gray-blue eyes looked from side to side, taking notice of the weapons around her. Her gaze then rested on the woman in front of her.

"I can't tell you anything" she said staring into the woman's eyes. She spoke in Japanese, making the woman nod, then lean forward.

"If you are afraid I'd tell somebody" the woman tapped her throat "I can keep being 'Quiet'" she pronounced the last word like a name, yet highly accentuated it not to sound too English. A raised eyebrow, a slight frown, the yellow clad grabbed one of the rifles on the shelf with on hand.

She put the end of the barrel against Berserker's forehead.

The blond watched her opposite with a frown on her face.

Pushing the barrel aside she grabbed the knife at her belt from the back, before getting blocked by another gun which the yellow clad pulled from under the chair. She grabbed it with her free hand pulling her attacker towards her. A foot appeared to block but she stepped aside, grabbing a shoulder while avoiding the gun from being fired. She dissembled the gun in a swift motion, tossing the barrel aside. Her opponent began to glow for but a second, moving out of Berserker's grip, though the blond could follow the movement and grabbed the now surprised woman by the shoulder again. Berserker pushed her onto the floor, knife at throat while her left knee dug into the woman's spine and another gun was pressed into the brown locks of her attacker.

A smile appeared on her lips as she watched her opponent look at her with wide open mouth and eyes "CQC?" she mouthed, yet no sound escaped her throat.

Limbs fell onto the ground as the knife was lifted from the throat. The tuxedo-ed woman sheathed her weapons, the used her free hand to help the other up.

"Who are you?" the brunette asked in Japanese.

"A ghost." the blond answered "Just remember that whatever happens in this city has got nothing to do with you people. The less you know the safer you are."

.

.

.

Noon was nearing and Kariya wasn't as tired as he was this morning. After the initial shock has disappeared he could think a little better, although he wondered aloud why Berserker was off to some office building.

The grail War was meant to be kept secret, if anything got out to the public he wasn't sure what would happen next.

Another thing he wasn't sure what to think of was the pain caused by Zouken's worms. He flt more like himself despite having traded one set of parasites with another.

"Why did she have something like that?" Kayriya wondered, his brows creased, making him hold his head. His eyes looked towards the ceiling, old mahogany, old candle lams, old lights covering the room with a yellow tint.

His breathing evened despite his heart running hundred miles per hour, yet the surge of power was noticeable. Holding his head he hunched over *Sir, I will commence the operation at 9pm. You stay where you are.* he couldn't answer as the voice disappeared from his head. Slumping backwards he spread his arms outwards, staying like that for a few moments, closing his eyes before pulling the blanket over himself.

.

.

.

While Saber walked with Irisviel, the blond noticed more and more how childlike the albino behaved. Eyes filled with wonder took everything in while questioning anything and asking about her opinions towards this or towards that while laughing at the obvious answers.

"Refreshing" the blond muttered, the white haired lady turned around smiling with closed eyes, cheeks slightly ablaze.

"AH! There you are!" The young man from the plane rushed towards the two, running against luggage, hitting shoulders, nearly kissing the floor when he slipped over his own feet. Saber caught him by the collar before it did though, letting him hang with his arms dangling. His mouth was opened wide, stepping forward quickly to balance himself. After standing on his feet, he took a few steps backwards before scratching his neck "Erm, Sorry about that…and thank you."

The blond nodded while Irisviel giggled "How may we help you?"

he went silent, looking offside with wide eyes "Er, well, I wanted to apologize for me bothering you during the flight and, ehm, yeah, we haven't introduced each other yet."

Saber looked at Irisviel, the albino smiled stepping beside the blond while extending her hand "My name is Irisviel von Einzbern and this handsome lady beside me is called Saber."

The man's eyes flew open while his chin dropped "I – I apologize, I didn't realize you were a woman" he covered his mouth watching how Irisviel laughed and Saber frown at him. He composed himself quickly, brushing his wavy hair aside "Though I do wonder why you would be called Saber…perhaps a codename? No, well, it's got no business with me.

"Right, my name is Hal Emmerich."

.

.

.

"Uhm, the following: Around a year ago the current head of the Tohsaka family, Tokiomi Tohsaka, took in a priest named Kotomine Kirei under his tutelage, we found nothing about Kirei throughout our network beside the fact that his father Risei is stationed in the Fuyuki Church. himself possess over forty percent of the lands property which gives him a steady income which he invests in pursuing vast amounts of jewelry. We estimate that he's got several billion dollars worth alone on those. Aside from that we saw his wife and daughter Rin leave the house and property a day before you had contacted us.

"We've got no information on the youngest Tohsaka child though, Ah, apologizes, I meant the second Tohsaka child. She's been seen with her sister playing in the park often times accompanied by their mother.

"About Tohsaka? Okay, he is described as a bearded man with dark brown hair, cerulean colored eyes and always wearing a red suit. Not many have interactions with the man, although it's speculated that he manipulates the local media and sponsors the current mayor.

"About his wife and children? Well, the woman is a prim example of a graceful lady with dark green hair. In her youth she was promised to another man but that person ran away from their family – The Matou I believe- there isn't much known about her beside that. She currently resides at her parents home with her daughter Rin. Same can be said about the kids though, I apologize but they were very well hidden although we do know that the older one visits an all-girl elementary school.

"We've got nothing on the younger Tohsaka, though there are rumors that the kid was given away…Makes one wonder why someone with so much money and influence would do something fucked up like that…Hm, oh right.

"Hm hm hm,…around a few weeks ago some kind of sociopath went around a killing spree, murdering entire families at their homes and leaving behind some kind of satanist symbols, some believe he tried to summon something although I'd say the motherf*cker is just a sick sadist who enjoys killing children and families and leaving them in bits and pieces! What? I shouldn't get invested in this? I apologize mam' but…okay, got it.

"I'll continue…around three weeks ago a young man claiming to be the Mackenzies grandchild showed up, though he's registered as Waver Velvet, dunno why or how he did it bu he's staying there. A few boys stole from vending machines, some guy tried to rob a bank on brought daylight thought they found his corpse half ripped apart as though an entire Kalashnikov magazine was emptied on him from up close…Uh~~m here's even a picture o the poor fella…What that was? Er, around yesterday evening. Hm? The Mackenzie's? They're a nice couple from Australia who migrated to Japan for unknown reasons. They are also very popular with the general neighborhood since they always give out food and…Oh, that's enough huh?

"The explosion at the Tohsaka's? Well it happened around twelve o'clock yesterday. Officially it was documented as a gas explosion. Unofficially? The lady boss said it was one explosion caused by a projectile before some more happened at once. That's all." the old man with green eyes reported, handing the file over to Berserker whose eyes flew over most of its content.

The old one moved beside the lady in yellow, giving her a look which she didn't return. Instead the brunette leaned onto her legs, eying the woman before her. The blond returned the look, laying the file on the shelf beside her.

"Have you noticed man wearing Skull masks lately?" the yellow clad nodded "They are a group of highly skilled assassins. They're currently tying to establish themselves in the city, a turf war so to say, problem is that their employer is most likely very influential therefore any act from or against them won't mean anything in the great scheme of things." she said all of that with a voice void of emotion or error, watching the green eyed sweat eying the brunette.

The woman's eyes turned hard while dark spots appeared once again, pointing to her throat before placing a finger to her lips.

The blond looked into those eyes, long, hard, but a smile formed on her lips. Extending her hand, which the brunette took, the shook them twice before letting go. "It's a pleasure. You'll receive your payment in about three days. Until then I'd like to borrow the XM16E1 you keep over there."

The man quickly moved down the shelves, carefully threading past the grenades to his left, before taking the assault rifle off of its holster. He brought the weapon together with an extra magazine, handing it to Berserker. "Voyaveda" he whispered.

She became still, taking the rifle into her hands.

"Are you Voyaveda? Are you the Bos-" the barrel was pressed against his forehead. Sweat dropped from his skin yet his eyes didn't stop focusing on her. Her eyebrows rose, a smile on her lips, recognition, she lowered the rifle, immediately taking it apart piece by piece. She laid each part into a suitcase.

"I'm not," she answered not looking up from her task "Though I heard if you mention that person, Big Boss will get angry." Berserker stood up after finishing the packing. With strong steps she moved past the old man, out of the room, out of the building.

She walked without choosing a direction, hidden from the plain eye, traveling through backstreets, ignoring the weight of the case while following along a path only she could see.

.

.

.

"It's nice meeting new people and getting to know interesting stuff." Irisviel said hugging a white plush hat, the blond sitting beside her smiled as well though it stopped. Both of them departed from the airport, leaving the maids to upload their luggage to a nearby moving truck, while they took a taxi to the city.

"I agree, although it wasn't a good idea to tell unrelated people our names."

The albino looked at her lap, cheeks reddening "It's my first time…" Saber looked at her mouth a gap.

"Huh?"

"It's, the first time I got to experience 'all of this'…to get to know people and to see the outside." she lifted her head, face, hands and fingertips just as red as the rest of her skin "Of course Kiritsugu showed me Video's and books and told me stories and…and…" she stayed silent hiding her eyes beneath her hair, Saber still looking at her.

The blond turned to the driver "Could you please stop over there?"

Irisviel looked up fast, looking at the blond with wide open eyes. The car drove to the sidewalk and halted just as Saber got up and exited the vehicle. The blond circled around the car opening the door to Irisviel's side. She removed her glove holding out her hand to the albino, a smile on her lips "I believe it wouldn't hurt to walk around a little, after all this is new to me as well."

Irisviel smiled.

.

.

.

"So you returned to being _Quiet_ " the bald Russian said to the brunette, she changed into a more revealing outfit. Ripped pantyhose, black combat boots and bra with black gloves and several ammunition packs attached to various belts around her body.

"It's been a while since I last saw you like that, what brought this on I wonder?" she didn't response, instead she glared at the origin of the question. He stepped backwards holding up his hands "Da. I'll keep my mouth shut. Whatever the reason is, are, do you want us to tell the _Boss_? He's going to worry, right?"

She shook her head, getting up from her seat proceeding to caress a rifle on top of the shelf. The corners of her mouth went upwards.

.

.

.

The storm was gone, it blazed for but a single night, yet the wind was gone and the sky was blue. Shadows still danced among each other, a silent cry for battle soaring through the streets.

Berserker calmly walked after the caller, it was a tall lean man wearing a tight leather armor. He had combed back black hair with a beauty spot under his eye. She examined him, followed his steps, all while keeping her presence low as well as hidden among the shadows.

Nobody took notice of him, no eyes fell onto his face, nothing could be heard from his strides, invisible to the eye, unrecognizable, and undoubtedly a Servant. She followed him at a safe distance, looking through lenses and listening through a portable sonar where his steps were going. Berserker changed into a gray combat suit with various gray squared printed on the fabric at times throwing herself into gray cardboard boxes. The downside of the box was up while the open side was down, allowing her to move with the box on top of her.

The distance between them widened the more time was passing, noon was coming to an end. A bee flew from the blond's shoulder, flying through the small gap in the box. It followed more closely the man showing him not itself however.

Once the spandex wearing man stopped at the cargo bay the bee flew back to Berserker, crossing the sea, flaying through tranquility, the sight of two black clothed people walking in the shadows between the cargo crates while another sat on the supporting beams of a bridge.

It flew over the shore, sighting a few shadows wearing skull masks moving along the shore. One parted from the group, running fast along the shadows of the night towards he cargo bay, while the rest spread out into the city and the forests.

Berserker stood at the water looking at the water, looking at the sea, greeting the bee she had sent out with a smile once it landed on her shoulder. Her eyes lost their focus, her heart without rest, her mind without pity as the bee burned and projected its knowledge to her. Once she processed the information she put on a diving mask with air inlet. Taking one last glance at her destination, She dove into the waves.

The water wasn't cold despite Autumn arriving, the currents weren't forceful or opposing, instead the flow of the water pushed her along. She glided through water masses using her hands to part the flood, kicking to propel herself forward. Within the ocean she allowed her eyes to drift to the moon.

Memories of a fateful, blood and death-filled shore. A unit of soldiers pushing forward in the shadows while their comrades died through rapid fire, killing and avoiding detection from the enemy. A smile had appeared on her lips as she pressed forward, struggling yet singing with Joy shared by those following her.

A smile spread on her lips now as well, as she dove down to gain momentum once she reached her destination to push upwards. Half her face rose from the surface, examining the area. Once she secured the parameter she climbed up the ledge close to the cargo boxes to check the situation. A hum escaped out of the mask as she watched the armored man standing in the middle of a wide area while a voice from the shadows instructed him.

Keeping herself hidden she took off her mask ,and putting it into an invisible space on the back of her belt, revealing blond hair, gray blue eyes and a smile that could haunt even after death.

"Kept you waiting, huh?"

… – – – – – …

 **Liquid Night: Act II**

… – – – – – …

 _A/N: I know that I've been uploading chapters faster than planned and that they are shorter and maybe a little strangely structured for some of you but at least I know that people are reading this story and that makes me happy, but I can assure you that everything will come together at the end XD  
_

 _Thank you for reading, I hope you found enjoyment out of this story and that you tell me if anything is not to your liking or I'm hitting the right spots._

 _This story will also move up a rating soon since its gonna get very bloody, very soon._

 _As usual R &R and let me now if you have any wishes for this story (in the next few chapters a very important cameo will appear) and if you want to see a specific character from Metal Gear._

 _Yours dear_

 _Sha Yurigami_

 _P.s. In case you are wondering, the events of this story take place some time after the events of The Phantom Pain and roughly a few years before the events of Metal Gear (the very first one)._


	5. Intermission 1

When she woke up the first thought that came to her were the screams of the old worm. With bleary eyes she tried to focus at her surroundings before the tag in her hands became warm again.

A smiled formed on her lips.

The past two days have been peaceful without the old worm throwing her into his pit all the time. The last time he tried his hand burned into blue flames and he screamed like a little girl.

How thoughtful, she admired taking hold of the tag and looking at her reflection on it. Her purple hair, something that had changed due to her treatment during the last year, was thankfully returning to its black color. Hopefully that meant that she only had to wait a few more days at most for her to be ready.

Her eye color hadn't changed though, although she truly believed that it was for the better that it remained this way.

She rose to sit on her bed, pushing the covers off her body, before jumping off it. Her purple dress was all wrinkled but she didn't care, after all it was one of the few liberties she had and the old man wouldn't be able to take her anywhere any time soon.

Her eyes focused on the sole mirror in her room, which faces her bed, looking at herself once again. Or rather at the barely visible shadow hovering behind her.

A smile formed on her lips.

Without wasting time she approached her closet to pull out an old red dress, one she hadn't worn in over a year. She took it to her bed and laid it there preparing herself to wear it once again.

After inspecting herself in the mirror, she hummed in approval and narrowed her eyes at the fact that the dress still fit her. Had she not grown over the year? She asked herself before the dark thoughts left her mind and she focused back to the door.

From the heavy breathing she heard, it was probably the old worm. He had desperately tried to enter her room before but the Sorrow he felt wouldn't let him advance farther than that. She began to enjoy this, the fear she smelt and the sorrow she heard every night from the basement.

She took a few more looks in the mirror, twirling around a few times to admire the fabric before walking back to the bed where she laid down the tag. A single name, a single codename imprinted onto it.

She laughed a little at the shadow looming above her, facing him with a warm smile, while he returned it.

A tall lean body, covered in a black combat suit, loomed a man barely visible. He had combed back white hair and wore a pair of glasses on his lean face. Smiling at her and the world despite the emotion he usually carried into the battlefield.

"Do you not want to be by her side?" he shook his head.

" _My mission doesn't allow me."_ he whispered at which she smiled.

"Then come, there is still much to do, MY Sorrow." She whispered while he disappeared.

Her steps towards the door were soft while the old worm grunted every passing moment. She opened the door, acting miserable and sad greeting him with a simple "Good morning Grandpa" before walking past the mass of worms doing its best not to touch her.

" _ **You"**_ the mass seethed before a part of it burst into flames **_"GYAAAAAASSSHHHH"_** it screamed while she relished in his agony. He probably won't die but at least the little pieces of pain _he_ brought _it_ were more than satisfying.

The smile returned to Sakura's lips while her _Stand_ watched over her.

Today was another good day.

… – – – – – …

 _A/N this is a short intermission. Due to my apparently packed schedule I only half finished the next chapter but I promise to upload it as soon as chapters will focus on Side characters in the story and hopefully flesh out the setting a little more since I tried to emulate MGS4's intermission clips or sideshows._

 _Further ado I hope that all of you have seen the newest DEATH STRANDING trailer -confusing, yes. Awesome, yes!- let's wish that Kojima throws another Masterpiece at us!_

 _R &R and tell my your opinion with the newest pieces of information I left you._

 _Yours dear,_

 _Sha Yurigami_

 _P.s. Happy holidays XD_


	6. Liquid Night: Final

… – – – – – …

 **Liquid Night**

 **-Final Act-**

… – – – – – …

She examined the shore watching her white haired lady taking off her boots and letting her bare feet touch the cold sand and water. The moon was slowly rising above the horizon, casting anything the reflecting light touched into a blue hue, adding to her chargers already present beauty. Or so she thought at least for a moment as she watched the laughing albino trekking through the water and delighting at the feeling of the waves, eyes looking into the distance searching for something that wasn't there.

Her charge turned around letting red irises focus onto her. The blond didn't move, then bowed but said nothing. She smiled a joyless way, getting lost in memories of blood, sand and sadness "What do you think about the sea?" she was asked.

Saber didn't look up "I don't know. In my time the enemy came from the sea, so I always had to fight on shores and beaches stained with the blood of foes and allies alike. I reason that I am indifferent towards it, therefore…" she halted watching Irisviel walk along the shore, small waves hitting her legs while her eyes watched the reflection of the moon.

"It's strange. We are both women yet you couldn't enjoy these things in your time." Green irises took in the sight of a beautiful lady dancing across the waves, kissed by the light of life.

"Please don't say that, to me you are a princess and I am a simple knight. All that matters is that I fulfill my duty and protect you…although I can't bring myself to accept his methods." the albino watched her, listened to her words, cheeks red, smiling with scrunched eyebrows.

"He…I can't really say anything about the way he is but believe me when I say that he is a kind man deep inside." the albino explained, tried to, eyes seeking her feet and the waves reflecting the moon light.

The blond stirred, rushing to the lady's side, touching her wrist with care. Irisviel looking into the distance, smiling as she turned to Saber "A Servant, huh? Should we go greet them?" the knight smiled.

.

.

.

In the shades of the night two figures moved, one a woman the other a dark clad man with spiky hair. They moved swiftly between the crates checking their positions before splitting up. the man looked at the crane while moving to a similar position atop a container.

Berserker lost sight lost sight of the woman since she kept herself low. She continued to watch the man keeping her scope locked on him while a hornet flew through the vicinity. He too kept a low posture, holstering his assault rifle with care, no step unnecessary. She focused her eyes on his hand, seeing the red marks. Snaking backwards, with a smile on her lips, she moved out of her spot looking around. She took aim with her rifle, adjusting the grip while laying flat on her stomach, breathing slow and steady. She took a pair of thermo-googles from her pocket, looking through the harbor.

Four heat signatures one slightly blue, it was the armored man. The closest signature to his was located in the shadows between the rows of containers piled up, the boxes next to him kept the light away, hiding his visual presence while a blob of liquid was pulsing around him slightly. The armored man situated between a large walkway left for vehicles and larger transportation crafts, clearly visible to anyone when they entered the stage.

She got up on her knees, carefully looking around, she saw cranes on each side of the cargo bay, lights littering the ground as well as numerous containers staked on each other. If she moved from her position she might encounter the black clad man. The hornet whispering the location of the other she knew that they found suitable places for a quick assassination.

Staying where she was, cold eyes watched as another pair arrived on the scene. A woman wearing a black tuxedo and a woman complete in white. The tuxedoed woman engaged the man in spandex.

"I was wondering when someone would show up, I was going through the city but you are the onl one who responded." he said with a smile on his lips, two lances bound by purple cloth spun around, situated on either side of his body.

In response the tuxedoed blond was engulfed in blue light and wind covering her shredding garp, revealing the silver blue armor she wore. Readying her weapon unseen by the naked eye "Those pure eyes and noble aura. You must be the Servant Saber" it was a statement.

The knight stepped forward, readying herself to lunge forward "And you are Lancer." The white clad woman spoke to Saber, telling her something in a hushed voice. Berserker noticed that the woman had white hair, pale skin as well as red eyes.

"An albino?" she voiced smiling as a memory came to mind, her smile died.

The spiky haired male watched through his scope, judging from the line of sight from the albino to the knight to Lancer, ending at the one hiding in the shadows.

Lancer readied himself, rushing forward only to be intersected by Saber's invisible weapon. The longer spear was swatted aside while the second thrust forward, Saber stepped to the side swinging her weapon horizontally which didn't connect as Lancer jumped backwards.

The spiky haired man readied his weapon holding the barrel in the direction of the man in the shadows, stopped as the sound of shattered concrete and violently wind rose into the air. His scope focused towards the crane.

A shadow appeared, his skull mask indicating its origin. The shadows purple hair swayed just as his coat in the now dying gust.

A sword clashed violently with a red spear, throwing the holder off balance who quickly reaffirmed his stance with a strong kick backwards, breaking the concrete, while she landed Lancer rushed forward grabbing the end of his red spear, swinging the stick widening his range.

He swung at her in a wide arc which she evaded by running up a cargo box, spin dashing while jumping over the spear wielder.

She slashed in a just as wide swing, making Lancer block with his second spear.

Not stopping there he spun his longer weapon to send a counterattack to Saber's torso. The blond blocked, halting Lancer's advance by ripping the concrete with each swing.

"That's enough Lancer, this Saber I indeed a formidable opponent. You may use your Noble Phantasm." the man hidden in the shadows announced, his command loud and clear for all to hear.

Berserker watched the spiky haired ready his aim, though he didn't take the shot.

She shook her hear observing the shadow how the shadow watched what was going on, her aim returned to the man in the shadows.

Lancer unwrapped the longer spear surrounded by an eery aura, dropping the shorter one in the process. Saber eyed the weapon, both but still focused on the one in her foes hands, rushed forward with a wide thrust yet her blade was blocked by the spear.

Wind dissipated violently with the ground breaking upon impact.

For but a short instance a golden blade bathed in light with blue ornaments appeared, disappeared however once the wind picked up and Lancer's weapon was swatted away.

Berserker took aim, watching with impassive eyes the spectacle of blade and lance, her entire focus on the blond man in the shadows smiling with cold emotions while watching the fight with calculating eyes.

She waited for but a second, eyes turning left just for a fraction before she turned her face slightly to look through her scope.

Heartbeat slowing.

The world slowed down once a single truth was spoken.

Saber's sword clashed once again with Lancer's weapon.

The spear wielder took distance, readying his weapon.

"I should have realized it from your impressive spear wielding, Lancer, you are the first knight of Fianna." the blond announced, making Berserker look down at her. The armored male smiled, closing his eyes before relaxing his stance.

"I could say he same about you, what honor it s King of Knights." Berserker's eyes opened a little, her mouth tightly closed yet she didn't lose focus, her target still alive.

"It's time to finish it, Lancer!" the knight screamed propelling herself with a large whirlwind resonating from her sword handle. Light shone brightly, familiar yet foreign, a sigh of relief in the bitter cold.

Mouth dry as the light for but a fraction shone onto the man in the dark, just a single spark, a single mark, a single bullet piercing through the air.

The barrel was smoking slightly.

A second bullet flew over Saber's head a little off course yet the wind resistance pushed it int a diagonal angle propelling it towards the blond man.

He didn't see it, didn't hear it, eyes focused on Lancer who stepped back to kick into the shattered ground lifting his discarded weapon. The liquid on the ground shot up, yet couldn't reach what was connecting with flesh, it did however divert the second by a small margin.

It broke through the skin with its rotation, burned, pierced, ripped the muscle tissue of his forehead while burning what little hair was on it. The tip broke the skull, racking the material without any resistance. The bullet broke through the front skull, shattering the nose bridge wile splitting, rotating, crushing and destroying any bit of brain matter in its wake. Once it destroyed the cerebral cortex, it exited the inside by ripping through the bone and muscle tissues, breaking through the scalp.

The second followed the same path as the first, yet the wind and the living liquid changed its direction. It repelled against the container directing the flight path to the targets heart, breaking through skin bone and muscle tissues as well as shattering the ribs it hit making the pieces punctuate through the victim's lungs destroying tissue while creating shocks big enough to throw the body backwards.

Adding the force of both bullets, plus the bullet ricocheting through the ribcage while exiting through the spinal cord successfully destroying any connection the body had with the liquid on the ground.

The man's body practically slammed onto the cargo box he stood on.

Lancer couldn't react, his eyes opened wide while he missed the opportunity to grab his second spear. Without the use of his second weapon he couldn't move or react in time as Saber accelerated even faster, so fast that the blade tore into his neck, slashing, cutting his head off in one move.

The spiky haired man stared with wide open eyes, mouth gaping while he watched three bodies fall over and or hitting the ground.

In a moments notice the shadow was laying on the ground, the skull mask bearing a hole from which blood dripped.

Saber halted her descend a good ways of from her fallen foe, landing not even ten feet away from the body. The dust was still freshly risen, covering her sight while her hands shook slightly, the feeling of flesh parting to her sword still fresh. She looked back at the disappearing body of the shadow as well as Lancer's cut off head.

She remained still for but a moments, honoring her fallen foe with a prayer, before immediately rushing to the albino. The spiky haired man gave a command through a microphone, looking over every place higher than his own, eventually looking through the thermal googles he wore, only seeing that no one but him, Saber, the albino and his partner remained.

His fists balled around the handle of his rifle muttering a single word "Quiet"

.

.

Berserker reemerged from the water after she had dove into it when the second bullet connected. A smile on her lips, yet the corners of her mouth turned downward.

"Berserker to Kariya" she muttered receiving a hushed answer * Berserker, what just happened?* She moved away from the water, closing her eyes for a second, changing into her regular tuxedo, although she kept her gun, a modified XM16E1 with shortened shaft, reducing weight as well as allowing the weapon to be held in one hand like a handgun.

She eyed the distant tower with scrunching eyebrows, a building far enough from the docks to remain unnoticed yet high enough to be viewed from her position, walking and looking as long as she could see it, only relaxing into a careful stride once she couldn't be targeted any longer.

*I eliminated Lancer's Master while Saber attacked the Servant, successfully cutting off his head. We are now one pair of enemies shorter although it leaves out a very important thing. I have identified Lancer's Master as Kayneth Archibald El Melloi, he was on a list of tourists I saw earlier* Kariya was barely keeping up *The problem is that he had-*

A roar of thunder raged towards the cloudless sky, the sound of a Chariot hitting her ears, though it rushed towards a different direction "The tower" she voiced realizing that the thunder stampeded towards the location she was wary off.

"Kariya, sir, please don't move to a new location, if possible remain where you are. Prepare to leave at any minute though." she said getting into gear.

.

.

She stood in the dark, hiding from a behemoth of a man clothed in Greek leather armor and a red cape with a sword in his hand. He screamed incoherent words, assaulting her ears with curses and the promise that she could become a vassal of his once she repented for interrupting some sacred battle or something.

Just moments ago he came roaring like a madman, riding in a chariot alongside a boy who continued to scream like a girl.

The buffoon looked in her direction, his steps loud and heavy, as if he could see and hear her, coming closer.

She remained silent, not moving nor attempting to.

Closer.

She readied her combat knife.

Closer.

She knelt, holding her hand in front of her face.

Closer. His steps, his breath was nearly in her face.

A fire flared through the floor with a furious scream rushing towards her from the other side of the building.

The building was in flames, she didn't move even when the ceiling started to burn. The boy looked around seeing his surroundings collapse "Rider! Hurry up we need to go! Don't you see that the building's on fire!?" she agreed, yet the behemoth remained there waiting for something that wouldn't arrive. As if he was a warrior waiting for a terrifying beast to stride towards him with fire and fury.

He turned around with his eyes still on the other side of the room. She watched him get into his chariot screaming while stirring the bulls pulling it which then ran to the edge of the hole they made beforehand.

With thunder the bulls rose into the sky leaving her inside the burning building although as she turned visible, once the strange sight disappeared, the flames stopped revealing the building as it was before the fire broke out.

She felt cold steel press against her skull.

Unwavering the woman turned around looking straight into gray-blue irises.

"I told you that you could die." Berserker looked at Quiet with cold eyes yet her weapon was lowered "Good job though, next time tell me beforehand." she said carefully, though she patted the smaller woman's shoulder.

Quiet watched her going to the end of the room, she followed beind her grabbing the rifle she hid earlier.

.

.

.

Saber moved very slowly alongside Irisviel, facing downwards while wearing her suit again.

"Saber? Is something the matter?" the albino asked stopping her with a hand in hers.

"My victory over Lancer doesn't feel like one at all…I actually felt that projectile flying over my head, yet all I could do was strike him down while his Master was already dead. I know, I saw it on his face." Irisviel's hand tangled with hers, a smile on the albino's face.

"Saber, do you know the true purpose of this Holy Grail War?" the blond's brows furrowed, her eyes on the lady while her charge's lost focus.

"Saber, since the last Grail War, many things have changed. What was once a struggle of Seven Magi and seven Servant competing for an omnipotent wish granting device has become one of the last hopes of the Magi Society to retake its former glory."

Saber looked at her confused "Please forgive me for asking but what are you talking about Irisviel?"

"…For, for about ten years a plague was released on Magi within the Clock Tower, the defacto capital of Magi all over the world. No one really knew where it came from, but it spread from there, killing many of the youngest generation. It was a mysterious decease, especially after a certain event took place." Irisviel lead Saber to the car parked right outside the docks, leaning against the frame.

"What happened?" the knight asked looking at her lady.

"Enforcers, those who hunt Dead Apostles and other heretics, in Wale encountered one such threat. Obviously most were killed, yet the Dead Apostle succumbed to the effects of the plague after having drunk blood from an infected Magus. Even after examining the corpses no one found anything." she paused making sure to look Saber in the eyes "The next victim of the plague was the Wizard Marshall himself."

Saber looked at her with wide open eyes, then she continued "It was suspected that someone poisoned his drinks but nothing was found…then it spread from England o the rest of Europe. Within the first three months thousands of High Class and deep rooted Families fell from it as if the virus was specifically targeting long standing family lines…Eventually it carried over to Russia, reaching Asia within a month."

She shivered lightly, though Saber scooped closer to provide some warmth "But that wasn't the biggest event either." the blond guesses already feeling "someone" looking at her disapprovingly.

"No, it wasn't…After the plague took out most of the higher echelons of the Magus Association, the Demon Hunter Association in Japan was attacked by unknown armed forces. Though they weren't a respected Organization, everyone still knew how important they were…then in South Africa, the few Magus Families who escaped the plague by pure luck sighted a giant metallic monstrosity walking through the Rainforest…

"In the following years before the time of the Grail War preparations were to take place, many of the surviving families gathered to make a proposal: We forge the Grail to ensure the safety of our society…" Saber gave her hand a squeeze, momentarily stopping her from continuing.

"What are you trying to tell me Irisviel?" she whispered, looking at the albino with eyes that knew that their goal was getting farther and farther away.

"I'm actually not supposed to tell you, but it does concern you as well, especially because you are fighting for us, our cause" the albino replied griping the blond's hand tighter "Every time a Servant or Master dies, the Greater Grail within Mount Enzo will rearrange the Mana of both, if at least six are gathered, to give the Victors a piece of the Third Magic."

Saber raised her eye brows "Because the third Magic supposedly nullifies death?"

.

.

He watched the two women with a smug grin on his lips. Ditching Hal at the Hotel he swiftly followed his lead on the two, naturally staying in the shadows while dressed in his new favorite green jacket. The corners of his mouth lifted, opening his mouth for a wide grin as he watched the women through his binoculars leaning against a chimney atop the warehouse.

"I knew that following them was the right decision, although I did not expect such a spectacle." his long blond hair swayed in the ocean wind while a hand appeared next to him followed by a tightly clothed figure wearing a gas mask on its face.

"Surely father will arrive here. This is the perfect stage for me to proof myself, to pit myself against these so called legends and surpass them! Then I will Surpass him!"

"Eli…" the figure spoke while the other shot him a glare.

"Call me Liquid."

.

.

Saber looked up fast, watching their surroundings "Saber what is it?" the blond didn't answer only looking around until her eyes focused on a warehouse. Nothing except the chimney.

"It's nothing, but maybe we should call it a night and return to our base of operation."

.

.

.

"Maiya" the dark clothed male spoke, his partner appearing from around the corner "What did you find?"

"Assassin was dead immediately, 90mm round" the male sighed "I only know two people this side of the planet who could do this from such a large distance. One is still in Pakistan."

"Ah, it's her alright."

She watched him fiddle with his pockets but still pressed for necessary information "What about Kayneth?"

His eyes dulled for a moment, looking even more lifeless than usually "His body already decomposed considerably but the unsettling thing is that each bullet that hit him would have been his death regardless where they'd hit. 75mm." he sighed again looking to his hand with the command spells "From the looks of it he didn't know of the changed rules, either that or somebody purposely didn't tell him. His command seals already disappeared though."

He looked at his partner, who swiftly presented a cigarette to him. He took it and waited for her to light it. One deep inhale followed by a large exhale.

"We should get going. One is already dead, the next five won't be that easy."

"And the shooter?"

"Judging by the skill of the sharpshooter and the trajectory the bullets flew he should have been at the docks with us, but he **disappeared** the moment the shot hit its mark." Maiya looked at him, slightly unsettled by his behavior and his words implication.

"Disappeared? Like the Skulls used to?"

He took another deep inhale, watching how the ash slowly fell from his lit cigarette "Maybe, but that would indicate that Cipher has a hand in this. Though possible it might be something we haven't thought about."

"Like?"

He let a moment of silence hang around him while the smoke danced in the wind alongside his coat.

"A Servant." her eyes opened wide, mouth slightly open, while he continued "I know, it sounds crazy but to shot precisely into a whirlwind with that kind of caliber to hit a night unseeable target? That skill would place the person in the same league as the End or some other sharpshooters of the post war eras.

"A Servant from the modern ages?" he didn't show it on his face but he understood her reaction.

"It's possible as long as that person has acquired enough fame over the last few decades…" he moved his hand out of his pocket, pulling out a black box shaped device with a blinking red dot "Haven't used this for a decade." he whispered spinning a wheel right on the middle of the device, adjusting the frequency until he heard a familiar clicking.

"It's me" he spoke.

*My, haven't heard that voice for a decade, na~h Kerry~ *

"I like to keep the familiarities to a minimum." _Kerry_ said his voice growing sharper with each passing word "I have found Quiet."

*You mean, you decided to rat her out to us because she backstabbed you. *

He gripped the device tighter "…How?"

*We always knew that you hid her, obviously we put two'n'two together. What else Black Hound? * Of course they knew about that, nobody left unwatched, someday, somehow they always find those "missing"

"Shalashaska…"

* **Revolver** , **Revolver** **Ocealot.** Keep it right kid.*

"Right…I need a list of the best and most well known sniper in the past three wars, I don't have access to Mother Base any longer therefore I can't get the info I need."

*Hm~, what will I get in return kid? * he sighed, biting his lower lips.

"You may rip out another one of my rib."

*Well, that doesn't sound all that bad. Expect your partner to show up with the intel. *

"I'm no longer-"

*Haven't forgotten. See ya Kerry~! *

* Beep *

The line got cut and the static sound was all that remained on the device as Kiritsugu looked up into the sky, watching the moon half obscured by a single cloud shaped like a fox.

"War has changed, huh?"

…tbc…

* * *

Next UP

 **Venom** **Night**


End file.
